The business of placing local and regional ads on cable television is very complex requiring the handling of literally tens of millions of “available 30 second slots” per month in most major traffic systems. The current systems and methods that control the placement of commercials in these time slots are quite inefficient and inflexible relative to processing and handling data. For instance, the current systems and methods are based on the number of minutes in a 24-hour military clock wherein the first minute after midnight is designated as 00:01:00 through 24:00:00 (midnight). The national and regional cable networks (e.g., ESPN, TNT, A&E) air national and/or regional commercials that are non-pre-emptible and also deliver inaudible electronic “cue tones” that tell the local traffic computer servers (“call traffic system”) to insert a local commercial at the time of the cue tones. Typically, there are two to four 60 second cue tones per hour that are available into which the local traffic system may insert local commercials. Commercials typically are 30 seconds in length but can also be 15 seconds or 60 seconds in length.
Current systems and methods for the placement of advertisements with content broadcast networks tend to be inefficient and inflexible. This is especially evident when programming changes occur which require advertisement parameters to change accordingly.
Thus, it would be advantageous to develop an efficient and flexible system and method for the placement of advertisements with content broadcast networks including responsiveness to programming changes.